


Sappy as Fuck

by orphan_account



Series: Prompts [51]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, House Party, M/M, Mickey grew up in a better home in this fic clearly - Freeform, gross couple moments, literally all fluff, tho parents are never introduced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Can I have a cheesy Gallavich AU? Like Ian's an infamous playboy but one day he meets Mickey and falls heads over heels for him. His friends and family couldn't believe how whipped Ian is about Mickey and does silly things he once despised when his exes did, like keeping taps on Mickey's whereabouts all the time.





	Sappy as Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I haven't used the suggestion the prompt ended with, mainly because that feels a tad more creepy than silly. However, I think I followed this prompt heaps more than previous ones, so enjoy! 
> 
> Tumblr: cantfuckinbelievethis 
> 
> OPEN FOR PROMPTS!

Ian Gallagher _did not do relationships_. Not to sound like a total high school playboy cliché, but it was just fact. Everyone had known his tendency to hump and dump. However, every guy seemed to think that they could change his mind — that they would be the one to tame Ian Gallagher.  
  
    They had been wrong.  
  
    Ian usually ended up having to avoid those guys like the plague, because they were relentless. Like back at a house party for one of the new girls last year, for instance, Ian had to practically sprint upstairs and into a bedroom to avoid Roger Spikey, whose donkey dick definitely had not been worth the trouble of his obsession. The bedroom had been pitch black, and Ian had leant up against the door, panting from exertion as he heard Roger making his way down the hall.  
  
    ‘What the _fuck_ are you doin’?’  
  
    The lights switched on, making Ian jump and spin around to face its occupant. And there, in all his shirtless glory, sat the other new kid: Mickey Milkovich. Ian had been looking for him throughout the party all night, seeing as it had been at Mickey’s house and his sister, Mandy, was hosting. He hadn’t seen him once though, but, luckily for him, he seemed to have stumbled upon his bedroom.  
  
    Ian had been pretty much obsessed with Mickey since he first walked into Ian’s math class on his first day. He’d had a sleeveless shirt on, showing off his muscular arms, and had walked with purpose until he reached the empty seat in front of Ian. Dropping down in a way that seemed like he gave no shits about anything, he had ran his hand through his hair in an effortlessly sexy manner, before settling properly into his chair. Ian had blinked as he eyed the ass that was poking out of the hole the chair had in its lower back. It. Was. Glorious. And, from then on, he was obsessed.  
  
    A week later, and there he was, staring at Mickey Milkovich sitting up in his bed, shirtless and annoyed. After his initial shock, Ian had answered, ‘Hiding from Roger Spikey.’  
  
    ‘Yeah, heard you fucked him and then dumped him. Not so worth it now, huh, Firecrotch?’ Mickey snorted, dropping back down until he was lying down. He clearly gave no shits about Ian being in his room anymore and just wanted to get back to resting.  
  
    ‘So…’ Ian had said, approaching the bed.  
  
    ‘So, what? Fuck off, man. I was tryin’ to sleep.’  
  
    ‘In the middle of a party?’ Ian teased, sitting down on the edge of the bed, facing Mickey, who arched his eyebrows at Ian’s audacity. ‘Okay, gramps.’  
  
    To Ian’s shock, Mickey had merely looked up at him and said, ‘Look, man, I don’t give a shit about what you think I should be doing, and I really am not here for the slow lead-in you’re trying to oh-so-gracefully manoeuvre. You wanna get on me or you wanna fuck off so I can sleep?’  
  
    Ian let himself be surprised for a minute, before immediately taking advantage of the opportunity. Pulling his shirt off, he immediately got down to business, anticipating seeing that ass in all its HD, naked glory.  
  
    Over the next year, they continued fucking, which was surprising for Ian. What was even more surprising, though, was that Mickey flat-out accepted Ian’s playboy ways. He didn’t chase after him, he didn’t bug him to try and get more, and he didn’t ask who else Ian was fucking. That resulted in Ian being endlessly fascinated by the Milkovich boy, and he ended up not fucking anyone else anyway. He just became obsessed with Mickey forever.  
  
    Despite how surreptitiously monogamous he was acting, Ian still refused the exclusively dating label — not that Mickey never asked. Every time they banged, he turned around and distanced himself after — no speaking, texting, or even acknowledging Mickey in public spaces. Then he would find himself being pulled back into Mickey’s orbit and they would hang out for a while before they banged yet again. And so the cycle continued — until it didn’t.  
  
    One night, Mickey had clearly had enough. They had fucked in Mickey’s bed since his family was out for the night, and Ian was getting ready to leave when Mickey spoke up from the bed.  
  
    ‘You’re not dismissing this as a one night stand, Gallagher.’  
  
    Ian frowned, spinning around to face the brunet. ‘The fuck’s that supposed to mean?’  
  
    Mickey sighed, sitting up and brushing a hand through his hair. ‘Every time, we finish and you leave, only to be a dick and ignore me for days. Then, you try to hook up again. I’m not some fuckin’ moron, alright? I know your tendency to fuck around, but this is getting ridiculous and I’m done with you doing that with us. You like me, Ian. And I like you, too, so stop bein’ fuckin’ stupid.’  
  
    ‘Oh, so we’re just boyfriends now?’ Ian scoffed, feeling irritated and defensive. ‘You’re just deciding that for me? That’s not how it fuckin’ works.’  
  
    Mickey shrugged. ‘I know. Here’s how it’s going to work: sooner or later, you’re going to grow the fuck up and realise that you want this, but, by then, I’ll be long gone. If you actually don’t, that’s fine. Just tell me and you can leave right now. Otherwise, would you just get back in this fuckin’ bed? Or else I’m never going to invite you back into it again. Now, are you in this or fuckin’ not?’  
  
    That’s when it clicked. This warmth rose in Ian’s chest, and it was what made him take the few steps back to the bed. Climbing in, he straddled Mickey and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him in to kiss him softly.  
  
    Taking a deep breath, Ian finally agreed. ‘Fine. I’m in this.’  
  
    And so the romance of Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich began.  
  


* * *

They had all agreed it was beginning to get embarrassing.  
  
    After Ian had announced that he was dating Mickey, the Gallaghers and Milkoviches had both been happy for them — not to mention incredibly surprised, both by Ian’s commitment and Mickey’s gayness. However, after a while, Ian was getting a little bit ridiculous.  
  
    It wasn’t that they hadn’t expected the recovering commitment-aphobe would change. They knew it was going to happen, because Ian was finally in an exclusive, serious relationship. It was more-so that he started doing classic boyfriend things, and they had all bared witness to the horrific sights.  
  
  
For Carl, it had only been the tamest of all, but for him, it was absolutely terrifying. He had wandered into the Gallagher house, texting back a girl he had been banging, when he walked into a scary sight. Looking up from his phone, he jumped at Ian’s grinning face and Mickey’s grumpy one.  
  
    ‘You’re wearing matching outfits,’ Carl squeaked, eyeing their matching sweaters.  
  
    ‘Damn right we are!’ Ian cried out. ‘How _cute_ are we? Mickey doesn’t appreciate it so much, but I think we look adorable. What do you think, Carl?’  
  
    ‘I’m…just going to…’ Carl spun around, walking right back out of the Gallagher house.  
  
    As he left, he could hear Mickey say, ‘I told you, man. We look fuckin’ ridiculous.’  
  
    ‘Maybe you’re right,’ Ian had hummed. ‘Let’s take it off.’  
  
  
For Debbie, she had bared witness to the crowning moment Mickey became “baby cakes”. She had been sitting in the Gallagher kitchen, doing some homework, and Ian and Mickey had been baking a cake for Fiona’s birthday. Ian was trying to start a flour fight with Mickey, even wiping some across his nose.  
  
    ‘Ian, I swear to fuckin’ God, don’t try and be cutesy with me,’ Mickey had threatened, thwacking him on the bare arm with a wooden spoon.  
  
    ‘ _Mickeyyyyy_ ,’ Ian had whined, making Debbie roll her eyes. ‘I wanna make cute moments with you!’  
  
    ‘I’m not here for it, Gallagher. When I said I wanted a relationship, I didn’t mean this shit,’ Mickey huffed.  
  
    ‘C’mon, just wanna make cakes with you, baby cakes,’ Ian teased, wrapping his arms around Mickey’s middle.  
  
    Mickey’s brows immediately arched in horror, and he left, practically running away from Ian as he shouted, ‘No. Nope. Absolutely _not_!’  
  
  
For Lip, he had the luck of at least not having to see it in real life. Instead, he had been scrolling through Instagram and had seen Ian’s latest post. It was a picture of him hugging Mickey from behind, grinning into the camera. Mickey merely had his eyes mid-roll, and looked increasingly grumpy. Ian’s caption was only mildly concerning:   
  
     _ **He’s my absolute world #couples #cutecouple #ilybbycakes**_  
  
    Lip had spat out his coffee and cancelled his breakfast order, because he just wasn’t sure he could stomach anything at that exact moment.  
  
  
For Iggy, it hadn’t really been a romantic thing. It was more an issue of getting into the fridge. He had walked out of his room to try and get a snack, and stopped short at Ian pressing his brother into the fridge. They were full-on making out, and although Iggy figured he should’ve probably been happy they weren’t fucking, they were still in the way of his food-access.  
  
    ‘Can…Can I just…’ Iggy walked to the side of them, and they completely ignored him as he huffed, shoving them until they hit the wall beside the fridge.  
  
    Finally, he collected his goddamn leftover pizza and headed back to his room. He almost had the door shut when he heard Mickey shout, ‘Did you just fuckin’ _Eskimo kiss me_ , Gallagher? Because that shit _will not fly_.’  
  
  
For Mandy, she had only been with Ian — they had been hanging out at The Alibi because she missed it just being the two of them — and it had gotten even worse. Ian had been mid-sentence when he abruptly stopped, a sappy look spreading over his face.  
  
    ‘Uh…’ Mandy frowned. ‘You alright there, dude?’  
  
    ‘This is our song,’ Ian explained as he swayed slightly to the muted music that Mandy could only _just hear_ playing in the background.  
  
    ‘Good good,’ Mandy muttered, taking a long sip of her drink.  
  
  
For Fiona, it had been after they had all been talking about it the other day. Everyone had been making fun of them and saying how ridiculous Ian was being now, and Liam had argued that he thought it was nice — well, as much as a five year old could argue.  
  
    A day after that they had a party, just for old time’s sake, and she had been the one to witness Mickey. Really drunk, he had been putting a passed-out Ian to bed. Fiona had stumbled in, watching him as he tucked Ian in before sitting on the ground. He blinked as he spotted Fiona, and she joined him on the floor.  
  
    ‘My brother’s getting a little sappy in his old age,’ Fiona commented randomly. ‘Everyone’s talkin’ about it, I hear.’  
  
    Mickey snorted. ‘All you Gallaghers need to learn to mind your fuckin’ business.’  
  
    ‘Not just us.’ Fiona shook her head. ‘To be fair, though, in all these stories, you don’t sound too into it…Should I be concerned my brother is in for some heartbreak?’  
  
    Mickey shook his head vigorously. ‘Fuck you. I mean, no offence, but fuck you. I love Ian more than anything in the world. Sure, some shit he does is sappy as hell and I’m not a huge fan, but I know he’s doing it to show me the same thing. He’s not like he used to be, but people just need to deal with that. He’s grown up.’  
  
    Fiona nodded, standing up. ‘Duly noted.’  
  
    As she walked out of the room, she glanced back to see Mickey playing with Ian’s fingers and staring at him with a smile as he slept. Arching an eyebrow, she shut the door and thought to herself that, sure, maybe Ian was getting kind of ridiculously sappy now, but at least he was happy.  
  
    Besides, when it came down to it, seemed like Mickey was pretty sappy himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this last night, and then didn't post it, and then re-wrote it again today, so you're welcome, because the last version was a horrific piece of shit only around 800 words. Believe me, I saved us all.


End file.
